The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communication between electronic devices and systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems of and methods for enabling secure communication between a mobile computing device and a mobile system such as a vehicle system using a wireless communication link.
Wireless communication is a convenient and increasingly popular method of communicating between electronic devices. However, wireless communication methods are prone to certain types of security risks and attacks, such as spoofing and/or other hacking methods. For example, an undesired device may wirelessly connect to a system and imitate an approved wireless device, prompting the system to exchange secure data with the undesired device. In some circumstances, encryption or other security information may be wirelessly exchanged, and the undesired device may obtain the encryption information by using sniffing methods. In such circumstances, the privacy of the encryption information may be lost, and the security of the wireless interface may be compromised. Thus, there is a need for a method of communicating between a mobile computing device and a mobile system such as a vehicle system that allows for the convenience of wireless communication links but reduces the security risk associated with such wireless links.